Chozo
instruction manual.]] The Chozo were an ancient race of birdlike beings that inhabited several planets in the Cosmos including Zebes, Elysia, SR388, Tallon IV, Bryyo and likely others. Although the eventual fate of the race as a whole is unknown, countless ruins and technological wonders are littered throughout the many of the planets they once inhabited. Culture The Chozo culture seems to have always been a peaceful one, prizing knowledge in all its forms. The Chozo were explorers in every sense of the word, simultaneously seeking scientific and technological advancement, interstellar exploration, and primal shamanistic wisdom. They often shared their wisdom with other races not as advanced as their own. Metroid Prime - See storyline section of the instruction manual. The balance between technology and spiritualism seems to be another defining trait of the Chozo culture.Metroid Prime - See logbook entry "Beginnings" in the Chozo lore section.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See logbook entry "Age of Schism" in the Bryyo lore section. Many of their structures were built of stone, although it is clear they were capable of using far more advanced materials and building techniques. This is most prevalent in the crafting of their statues, which seem to be present in all Chozo colonies. This art form was considered to be a sacred process, reserved only for those Chozo who had lifetimes of experience in such things.Metroid Prime - See logbook entry "Statuary" in the Chozo lore section. History The history of the Chozo is shrouded in mystery, and what is known has no accurate timeline associated with it, save only that they existed well more than 1500 years ago.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption – See logbook entry “Creators” in the Elysian lore section. It is known that long ago they made contact with many races throughout the cosmos, including the Luminoth (whom they may have upon their travels, as it makes reference to them meeting them and sharing some of their technologies and wisdom as well as some religious influences), the Reptilicus, and likely the Ylla. As explorers and seekers of knowledge, they traded knowledge and wisdom with many of the races that they encountered. They built the observatory known as SkyTown high above the clouds of Elysia and built the robotic Elysians later giving them the gift of self-awareness. They colonized several worlds and left behind many relics and lore to mark their passing, the last of which is likely Tallon IV. Recent History The Chozo were the adoptive parents of Samus Aran, having found Samus at Earth Colony K-2L after a Space Pirate attack destroyed the colony and killed her parents. The Chozo trained Samus to become a warrior of their people, and gave her the trademark Power Suit. Eventually Samus parted ways with the Chozo and became a Federation bounty hunter. Other than this contact, there have been no documented encounters with the Chozo, save only with their ghostly forms on the surface of Tallon IV (who may or not still be present after the events of Metroid Prime). What exactly happened to the Chozo as a whole remains a mystery. Some sources say that the Chozo were killed off by continual Space Pirate raiding''Super Metroid (comic)'' – See issue #4 page 3 or by out of control Metroids.Metroid – See instruction manual pages 5-6 Other sources would indicate that the Chozo attained some form of ascension beyond physical being''Metroid Prime'' – See logbook entry “Exodus” in the Chozo lore section. or exist only in a maddened state of dimensional flux upon Tallon IV.Metroid Prime – See logbook entries "Chozo Ghost" and "The Turned" creatures and Chozo lore sections. Likely, a combination of all of the above factors were responsible the Chozo's disappearance and it would seem that in all but isolated cases, the Chozo as a whole no longer physically grace the cosmos. Notable Chozo *Old Bird *Grey Voice References Category:Intelligent Species